


Harri

by backyardgrave



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Comic, External Source, Female Harry Potter, Mixed Media, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backyardgrave/pseuds/backyardgrave
Summary: Below is a snippet of a much larger body of work, both written and draw, which can be foundhere. It explores the Harry Potter series if Harry (Harri) had been born looking like Lily instead of James.->Read Here(THERE ARE NO CONTENT WARNINGS, and includes content unsuitable for minors. Approach with caution.)---------
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	Harri

After being released from Madam Pomfrey's care, Snape catches Harri's arm and swings her to face him, confronting her for the first time in months.

_" Do you have a death wish?"_

  
  
She rips her arm out of his.

  
"Maybe! It'd be better than... than _this!_ "

  
  
Conflict wells up inside her, bringing her to the brink of tears. This stuns Snape out most of his own aggression, bringing concern into his countenance, but he's still firmly cold. Harri presses on:

  
  
"I feel like my chest is going to... _shred_ itself. I can't stand this. How can you _stand_ this?"

  
  
Snape is at enough of a loss for words that she wells over:

_"Maybe you can walk around like nothing ever happened... but I can't!"_

__

She's half a breath away from crying. The look he gives her flickers with sorrow, but he forces a grip on himself.

  
_“...Then try harder.”_

She chokes out a furious sob and tears off. He watches her go.  
  
It’s all he can do.


End file.
